Ruby Dreams
by DarkSeductress
Summary: AU Raven is the leader of the Titans, who have just reached adulthood. Titan member Giovanni, the weatherwitch, is having strange dreams linked to the criminal Red X, which are making her powers spin wildly out of control. Please read warnings inside!
1. Disturbing Dreams

"Ruby Dreams"

By: DarkSeductress

Summary: (AU) Raven is the leader of Titans, who have just reached adulthood. Titan member Giovanni, the weather witch, is having strange dreams linked to the criminal Red X, which are making her powers spin wildly out of control.

WARNINGS: Vampirism (which means blood play, blood drinking, and basically just blood in general), semi-consensual sexual situations, X-men crossover, mentions of Static Shock

Author's Note: Just so everyone knows all the names of Titans and the other superheros they don't get confused (this is for Zeron especially!): Robin - Richard Grayson, Beastboy - Garfield (Gar)Logan, Cyborg - Victor Stone, Raven - Raven Roth, Starfire - Koriand'r (Kori), Static Shock - Virgil Hawkins, Gear - Richie Foley, Storm - Ororo Munroe, Gambit - Remy Lebeau, Rogue - Marie. Those are some of the names for now, not all of them appear in this chapter but you need to know anyway.

Author's Note 2: I'm only saying this once, so there's no confusion whatsoever: Robin is not a Titan. Don't ask me :) It'll all be revealed in due time but you're lucky to guess anyway :) And the Titans are adults. That's all you need to know! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Teen Titans, X-men, or Static Shock. They are owned by their respective parties.

Feedback: appreciated

Distribution: Just ask first.

Chapter 1: Disturbing Dreams

Raven knew it was happening again. The Titan Tower was drenched in rain with violent thunder and lightning, where as the clouds over the rest of Jump City were calm and silent.

There were only two people in the world who could manipulate the weather and one of them was a resident of a mansion in Manchester, while the other was a Titan. To say the least, Raven was worried about Giovanni Willows.

Raven knew the dreams had started nearly a month ago, around the time they had unsuccessfully battled Red X. She didn't exactly know what the dreams contained because Giovanni wouldn't discuss it. It almost tempted Raven to take a quick peek inside her mind but she didn't want to break Gigi's trust.

The one thing Raven did know was the dreams were becoming more frequent and from the growing intensity of the isolated storms, possibly more violent.

Raven suddenly noticed the rain slacking up. She sighed with resignation. She didn't want to pry, it wasn't her style. But as leader of the Titans, Raven felt it was her responsibility to get to the bottom of this. She had given Gigi a chance to seek her out a few weeks agao but Raven didn't figure that was going to happen.

Raven decided to wait until Gigi joined her on the roof. They needed privacy and it wouldn't be long till Gigi made an appearance.

Giovanni woke with a start. Her breath was coming in short pants and her body was afire. She fell back in bed with a groan.

"This can't be happening..." She whispered into the darkened room. She felt the storm's rage and knew she was losing control. She had to gain it back.

First, she regulated her breathing, taking slow deep breaths. Then she started to chant, "Find the center. Find the center."

Slowly, she felt the thunder receding, the lightning recoiling , and the rain lessening. The energy was returning, she could feel it gathering back into her body.

Giovanni took a sigh of relief once her energy was once again suppressed in her center. This was becoming tedious and dangerous. She knew Raven would not be happy.

Angrily, she swiped her lime-green sweat-drenched hair out of her eyes.

"What the fuck am I gonna do?" She muttered with shame. "This is sick."

She slowly rose from bed. She needed to shower to erase the feel of his gloved hands on her body, then meditate to clear her mind.

In the shower, she turned heat up until steam rose. She could feel the water scolding her chocolate skin but she didn't care. _'It felt too real,' she thought with a shudder, 'too real for comfort.' _She scrubbed her skin with disgust and fought the urge to cry.

"Find the center. Find the center. Find the center." Giovanni chanted with a fervor.

When the water started to cool, Giovanni slapped the shower off. She knew Beastboy would complain for the hundredth time this month about the lack of hot water but she didn't care. If he knew the reasons, he'd understand but he'd never know, so he would never understand.

She trudged back into her room, clad in a towel. She threw on her usual outfit : a fitted green t-shirt with a 'T' on the front, a black floor length skirt with two slits up the sides, neon green fishnets, and finally knee-length neon green boots. She put her hair in a knot and started her way downstairs.

Just as Giovanni suspected, Cyborg and Raven were already up. Cyborg was fixing breakfast before Beastboy could whine about the absence of tofu. Raven was fixing her usual pot of tea.

"Good morning, Gigi." Cyborg smiled with concern in his eyes. "Your coffee's ready to go. I figured you didn't sleep well last night."

"No, I didn't. Sorry about that. I hope I didn't wake you." Giovanni gave him a small smile as she filled a mug with coffee and tons of sugar and cream.

"It's okay, Gigi. Don't worry about it." Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder. "But, uh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Vic." She tried to give him a reassuring smile but failed because she wasn't fine and nothing at the moment was okay. Before she buried her head in her coffee, her eyes connected with Raven.

"We can talk later." Raven said politely taking a seat at the table.

Giovanni simply nodded before pulling herself up on the counter as Beastboy and Starfire entered the kitchen. Beastboy appeared thoroughly pissed, while Starfire looked a bit troubled.

"Something wrong, Starfire?" Raven inquired as Giovanni tensed.

"There seemed to be a terrible storm this morning and I could not sleep again." Starfire stated quietly throwing a wary look a Giovanni.

Raven could instantly feel guilt, disgust, and shame rolling off of Giovanni.

"Yeah, and there was no hot water again!" Beastboy roared. "Gigi, what the hell?"

Giovanni glared at Beastboy, "Sorry guys, didn't mean to inconvenience anyone."

Starfire instantly smacked Beastboy, "It is not that, Friend Gigi, I just think Beastboy was trying to convey his immense concern for your state of being. Right, Friend Beastboy?"

"Yeah..." He grumbled reluctantly with a grimace, "what Star said."

Raven was sure she heard Gigi mutter, "Up your ass, you moldy bitch," which was punctuated by a low rumble of thunder.

"Gigi and I are going to meditate and we'd appreciate it if we weren't disturbed." Raven instructed as she rose.

"Okay. Well, you two are meditating, I'll start the training exercises." Cyborg nodded before returning to his breakfast.

Raven heard Giovanni sigh as she abandoned her coffee and toast. The final words she heard was Beastboy demanding, "Where's the damn tofu?"

Raven could feel nervousness pushing off of Gigi as they reached the rooftop. They both assumed their respective positions.

"Before we start," Raven started softly, "I want to know if you're really okay."

Gigi was silent. She couldn't keep secrets from Raven, especially when they could probably affect the team. Then she remembered Raven's words after the first storm and dream, _"Giovanni, I realize you have your need for privacy, I hold my own very precious, but just remember it doesn't help to hold shit in. Believe it or not, but when one of us is in pain it affects us all. Not just because we're a team but because we're friends. So when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting."_

"No, Raven, I'm not okay." Giovanni stated finally.

"The dreams are getting worse." The concern in Raven's voice was evident.

"Yeah....They're so damn intense I don't know what to do." Gigi muttered in frustration.

"You want to tell me what the dreams are about?" Raven's voice retained the same tone.

Gigi started to radiateconfusion as she said, "Red X..."

"Red X." Raven said in realization. "After the we fought him that's when they started."

"Yeah." Gigi whispered. "He did something to me."

She was speaking so low, Raven wasn't sure she heard Gigi.

"Giovanni, I didn't quite hear that." She moved a little closer.

"Those wounds never healed." Gigi's voice was barely audible. The wind started to pick up and Raven knew Gigi was fighting an inner battle. "I'm sorry. Just give me a minute to pull it together."

Raven simply nodded and did something neither one of them expected, she reached out and clasped Gigi's hand, "I'll be right here."

Gigi smiled before closing her eyes to recite her mantra. There had always been a sisterly bond between them, a sort of understanding of the reasons for their repressions. They both understood the dangerousness of the other's powers and the need for strict emotional repression, even though Raven was clearly more adept at the art of repression.

But that wasn't the reason Raven was suddenly tense and wary. The wounds...the wounds....She remembered those wounds clearly, two circular punctures above Gigi's left breast It had worried Raven from the moment they'd found Gigi with her shirt ripped and stained with blood.

In the midst of the fighting Red X had disappeared in what everyone assumed to be a hasty retreat, only Gigi was no where to be found. Panic had spread when it was decided Red X had kidnaped her. Raven had tried to remain calm and cool to her team but inside she was an emotion away from blowing up a whole city block, she wasn't a fool. The Titans were adults now, so not only were they facing criminals but ruthless adult criminals. With that came new dangers to the team, especially the female counterparts.

That's why the search was frantic. That's why Raven feared the worst when Gigi's unconscious body was found. When it was discovered that Gigi had not been rapped, Raven had other suspicions.The marks had strangely resembled the markings of a vampire but Raven wasn't sure.

Gigi had demanded the Justice League and the X-men not be called. She remembered Gigi hissing at her when they were alone,_ "Vampires don't' fucking exist, Raven. Red X is just a freak. Some people rape, others do this. I'm fine."_

Raven had felt Gigi's uncertainty as she stormed out and kept a strict watch over her behavior. Nothing weird had manifested besides Gigi's dreams. At first, Raven had thought maybe Gigi's trauma was trying to get through her dreams and politely suggested they talk. Now after a month, Raven knew it was something more.

"I'm ready now." Gigi's voice broke into Raven's thoughts.

Raven nodded and gently squeezed Gigi's hand.

"I just want you to know, I don't believe in vampires but this shit is starting to freak me out." Giovanni stated calmly.

"I know but we have to consider everything, Gigi. I'm not too excited about the idea either." Raved sighed releasing Gigi's hand. "Let me see the wounds."

Giovanni slowly pulled up her shirt, "Shit, they're oozing."

Raven's eyes widened in alarm, "Have they done this before?"

"Sometimes directly after a dream but never this much. I'd throw some alcohol on it, a bandage and it'd stop." Her frustration was resurfacing. The wind whipped sharplyShe took a deep breath.

"Giovanni, you know better. You should have told someone, this could be serious damn it." Raven scolded with a pointed stare.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I figured I was fine." Gigi protested holding up her hands defensively. "I didn't get sensitive to light. I wasn't hungry for blood. I figured I was fine."

Raven gave a sigh of exasperation as she placed a hand over the wounds. Her hands and eyes began to glow black as she mumbled, "Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos."

Suddenly, Raven snatched back her hand in pain. Shock was written over her face, "I can't heal them...I should have tried the first time and I wouldn't have missed this. Damn."

"So I've been infected with something by that asshole or I've been bitten by ....a fucking vampire." There was fear and sadness breaking through her voice. "Raven, I'm going to cry."

A light mist of rain had began to drip over the tower.

"Yeah, I figured." Raven smiled sadly, "I personally think you need to."

Gigi sniffled as Raven wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos."

They became immersed in black shadows before appearing in the middle of Gigi's bedroom floor. Raven stood and brushed the dirt off her jeans before moving to throw open the giant velvet green curtains. Gigi watched as Raven sighed.

"If we don't call the Justice League, I really think we should call the X-men or at least Storm." Raven thought aloud.

"Raven, I told you before, this is my problem. I don't want everyone worried sick cause of me. It's really not that big of a deal." Giovanni wiped the tears from her face.

Raven whirled around with her eyes ablaze, "How can you fucking say that with a straight face?" Something downstairs cracked. Beastboy could be heard yelping. Raven took a deep breath, "That guy is screwing around with your dreams, who knows what else he's fucking with in there."

"Okay," Giovanni glowered, "I get your point. I'll call Ororo in a week if things don't get better." The rain continued to fall against the roof, Giovanni swiped away some more tears.

"If you don't, I will." Raven promised. "I'm going to see how the training went. I'll be back with some bandages."

Gigi watched Raven exit the room. She was dreading this, even though she knew it was going to come down to it. She didn't mind calling Storm, she had been Gigi's mentor, it was just that calling Ororo meant Remy LeBeau would make an appearance. He was one person that Gigi never wanted to see again. They had a lot of unresolved issues and one them was named Rogue. But Gigi figured leaving in the middle of the night with Remy being the only one not knowing wasn't the best way to resolve those issues.

She'd just have to deal with his insufferably handsome face when it showed up.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Gigi called as Starfire poked her head through the door.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, Gigi." Starfire smiled timidly.

"No. You can come in, Star." Gigi smiled, swiping a stray tear. She noticed Star's hair was damp and there was a towel around her neck. They must have gotten very muddy. She was carrying a small vial in her hands.

"Is the soft rain not glorious?" Star smiled softly taking a seat on the plush carpet beside Gigi.

"Yeah...I'm crying..." Gigi mumbled staring out the window.

"Are you not well?" Star asked with concern.

"At this point, I really don't know..." Gigi sighed.

"I think I might have something to help." Star beamed as Gigi raised an eyebrow. She handed Gigi the vial, "It is a Tamarian sleep of no dreams potion. It should help you sleep well."

Gigi inspected the vial, "Does it work?" The liquid was a glowing green.

"Yes, this one actually works." Star grinned.

"This one?" Giovanni smirked, "What about the others? Like the one you gave Beastboy last week?"

"Oh that," Star's grin became coy, "sometimes I must tell little white....half-truths to get him to try my new dishes."

"I see." Gigi rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Our secret, okay?" Star smiled mischievously.

"Sure." Gigi nodded. "Oh yeah....sorry about the mud."

"It was glorious." Star laughed standing. "Beastboy waddled in it as a pig."

"Thanks, Star." Gigi chuckled.

"You are welcome." She smiled heading for the door.

Once alone Giovanni stared at the vial. All she had to do was drink it before bed if she wanted to be rid of Red X. But now she had a big question placed before her: Did she want to be rid him?


	2. Bloody Sin

"Ruby Dreams"

By: DarkSeductress

Summary: (AU) Raven is the leader of Titans, who have just reached adulthood. Titan member Giovanni, the weather witch, is having strange dreams linked to the criminal Red X, which are making her powers spin wildly out of control.

WARNINGS: Vampirism (which means blood play, blood drinking, and basically just blood in general), semi-consensual sexual situations, X-men crossover, mentions of Static Shock. There be a slight LEMON ahead!! You are warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Teen Titans, X-men, or Static Shock. They are owned by their respective parties.

Feedback: appreciated

Distribution: Just ask first

Author's Note: If you're confused about the real names of the super heros, please read the author's note in Chapter 1. No new characters have been introduced at this time.

Author's Note 2: Just in case someone did not read my warning above, here it is again : THERE IS A SLIGHT LEMON AHEAD!! There's a reason this is rated R.

Chapter 2: Bloody Sin

Dinner at the Titan Tower was always a noisy affair. From Beastboy trying to shove tofu on everyone's plate and cracking corny jokes to Cyborg praising his own cooking and latest inventions, the table was never quiet.

So tonight would be no exception as everyone gathered around the table. Even Raven seemed to be getting in on the fun with a few wisecracks and chuckles. Gigi was the only one quiet as she contemplated Starfire's vial.

Every so often someone would throw her a look of concern. She was sure they were wondering if they'd finally get a good night of sleep.

"Okay, I can't take this. What the hell is going on?" Beastboy finally demanded. "It seems everyone knows but me!"

The table was silent as a stony expression slide across Giovanni's face.

Raven glared, "Gar, if you want to know what is happening to Giovanni, there's a better way of asking."

"Well, it's been a damn month since Gigi's been having those dreams and I'm wondering if anyone knows what the hell they're about." Beastboy exclaimed.

"Beastboy..." Raven warned with a growl.

"Even though BB is being an ass, he does have a point. I'd like to know what's going on myself." Cyborg's tone was patient and calm.

"The details are unknown." Starfire agreed, hoping the situation was being defused.

"Well, it's not my place to tell you. It's up to Giovanni. When she's ready to disclose all the details, I'm sure she will." Raven sighed.

"That's not enough." Beastboy snapped impatiently. "This has already gone on too long. No one can sleep because of those damn thunderstorms and it only seems to be getting worse. With her powers it might be a fucking tornado next time. Plus she keeps using all the damn hot water."

"You're out of line!" Raven snarled standing up. She could feel Gigi's anger pulsating but something was wrong. It almost felt as if she was radiating someone else's rage. Raven took a step back as Giovanni rose from the table.

"Fine. You want to know about the dreams. Why I use all the fucking hot water." Gigi seethed as the wind whipped against the Tower.

"Friend Gigi, maybe it would best if we-"

"Shut up, Star." Gigi yelled kicking her chair back. Starfire looked stricken, while Cyborg was in shock. "Red X fucks me!"

"Gigi, stop!" Raven demanded as Gigi pulled Beastboy had been right, this was out of control. She put a hand on Giovanni's shoulder only to be hit by a lightning bolt. Luckily, Cyborg was there to catch her before she knocked herself out.

Raven looked around helplessly to see Giovanni still screaming over Beastboy's now unconscious form and Starfire standing back in shocked horror.

"Stop her, Star, before she destroys everything." Raven croaked.

Star nodded as her eyes glowed green, "Sorry, Friend Gigi," she apologized before striking her in the back with a starbolt

Giovanni groaned in pain before collasping over Beastboy. The wind instantly stopped howling as the Tower abruptly stopped shaking.

"Oh, I hope I did not harm her." Starfire was hovering over Gigi and Beastboy warily.

"I really don't think you could help it, Star. She was about to take down the whole Tower." Cyborg stated sadly as he helped a weak Raven stand. "I mean I don't get what just happened. She just lost it..."

"It wasn't completely her." Raven stated limping over to Giovanni's unconscious form.

"I do not understand what you mean." Starfire was puzzled as Raven placed a hand on Gigi's shoulder. She skimmed the surface of Giovanni's emotions and found what she was looking for.

"Beastboy drew out Giovanni's anger, which was intensified by Red X's rage." Raven explained.

"So, how did his rage get inside her?" Cyborg wondered.

"Remember those marks on Gigi's chest? Well, through those markings it would seem they share an open link. So what one feels, I'm assuming, the other feels.... It appears the link is getting stronger." Raven concluded.

"If Red X made those wounds, then what is he? Is he some kind of creature or something?" Cyborg wondered.

Raven was about to reply when Starfire gasped as her eyes lit up with realization, "He's a vampire?"

"Yes, Star, he's a vampire." Raven confirmed.

"I don't get it." Cyborg mumbled scratching his head. "I thought vampires didn't exist. We've never encountered one."

"Just because we haven't faced any doesn't mean they don't exist." Raven mumbled. "Let's get them to the infirmary. Then we can do some research and I can call Ororo."

"Good plan." Cyborg picked up Giovanni gently as Starfire grabbed Besatboy.

"I am not liking this at all." Starfire muttered warily.

"None of us are." Raven sighed as they headed for the infirmary.

Giovanni slowly woke to the cold darkness of the infirmary, beeping machines, and hushed voices outside the door. She hated the infirmary and suddenly wondered why the hell she was in it strapped down to a bed. It reminded her of that damn psycho ward her father sent her to when her _gifts_ had first manifested and literally drove her to the brink of sanity.

She turned her head to Beastboy on the other side of the room. He was hooked up to a thousand of beeping machines but he wasn't strapped down. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. Giovanni remembered what had happened and groaned in misery.

Then she felt _him_ before he chuckled, "Not so loud now. Wouldn't want everyone to know you're awake and partly sane, just yet."

It seemed as if Red X materialized out of the shadows when he appeared on the chair beside her bed. She hated him. She hated the smug smirk that was probably hiding under his stupid skull mask.

She suddenly had the urge to scream.

"But we both know you have no intention of doing that until you at least know what I'm here." His voice was low and raspy with a tinge of cockiness.

"Stay the fuck out of my head." Giovanni settled for a low growl.

"Sorry," His voice was grinning as he tapped the side of his head, "but we're connected, my little pet."

"I keep telling you not to call me that." She glared.

He ignored her and stated off-handedly, "You could be inside my head, you know, if you tried. But you're too pissed at me to care."

"Whatever." She muttered, even though it was obvious to them both she was filing away the info for a later time.

"That was quite a performance you put on earlier." He was running a gloved finger along her arm. "Didn't you liked it when I fucked you."

"Get over it, bastard. I have no control over my feelings when it concerns you." Giovanni turned her head away from the gleaming white orbs of his mask.

"Oh? And why's that?" He wondered turning her back to face him.

"Because you make me like it. You put it inside my head to want you. It's not how I truly feel and you know it." She whispered with a hint of uncertainty.

"Not so sure of that, are you?" His voice had turned to a whispered rasp.

"I don't trust you." He allowed her to turn her head away again.

"Because I'm a vampire?" He sounded a bit sad as he leaned back in the chair.

She didn't answer.

"Giovanni, what do I have to do to earn your trust?" His voice was suddenly pleading and serious.

"Unstrap me." She demanded before turning to face him again.

He nodded, almost knowing that he was going to regret it once she was free.

She watched his trench coat sway around him as he rose and began unstrapping her. She noticed his movements were slow yet methodical. When he finished he resumed his seat.

She sat up slowly watching him the whole time. She should attack him, she really should but she just couldn't. It wouldn't be right. Instead she moved her whole body to face him, legs dangling off the bed. She motioned him to come closer. She couldn't see the surprised on his face as he pulled his chair closer.

Giovanni stared at him, took all of him in. If he trusted her enough not to attack him or call in the calvary, then maybe she could trust him a little bit. She suddenly realized in all her dreams, she had never seen his face. She knew every inch of his body, as he knew hers, except his face. She needed to see his face.

"I want to see your face." She whispered softly. He hesitated for a moment. "Please."

He hadn't been using his voice distorter tonight and she already knew he was a vampire. Why not let her see his face, she'd she it eventually. So now was as good as time as ever.

After what seemed forever, he nodded. A smiled graced her features as she reached and gently tugged the mask upwards.

His lips were pulled into a hesitant smile as her chocolate eyes met his silver eyes.

"Wow." She mumbled taking in all of his features.

"Yeah?" Blood was rushing to his pale cheeks as he ran a hand through his matted hair and shook it out. It regained its usual spikiness at once.

"Oh yeah." He could smell the blood rushing to her cheeks as she looked away.

"Listen. They're talking about us." He stated suddenly as his features hardened.

"_Raven, what are we going to do?" Cyborg mumbled warily._

"_Well, I already called Ororo..." Raven_ _was speaking slowly, which meant her mind and emotions were whirling._

"_And what did you say?" Star asked hesitantly._

"_I told her Giovanni's mind was being disturbed by a supernatural force and needed her and Dr. Grey's help." Raven was slowly becoming annoyed._

"_What if they are unable to help?" Star wondered warily._

"_They will be able help her!" Raven snapped._

"_Raven, I believe you are being unreasonable." Star stated firmly. "Gigi is our friend. We all love her but...because of this situation she has become compromised and I do not believe we are able to trust her judgement until she is...not compromised."_

"_I agree with Kori, Raven." Cyborg muttered. "From the information I've gathered, which isn't much, Red X could possibly have some control over Gigi's thoughts and she might not even know it." He sighed. "You even said earlier, that he was pouring his anger through her. What if she didn't want to attack Beastboy at all? Or you? What if you used her to hurt us?"_

_Raven sounded so broken, "I trust her. I understand her. She's my best friend."_

"_Trust is not enough, Raven." Cyborg warned gently. "Giovanni is a dangerous uncontrollable force. She's always been walking the edge and now I'm afraid she's about to fall in."_

"_We knew that before we accepted her into the team. She's been with us for 3 years. Before that the X-Men." Raven hissed defensively._

"_Yeah, I know that but... I'm afraid you're going to have to put her on leave until this is over." Cyborg sounded regretful._

"_Victor is right. You must." Star pleaded._

_After a moment of hesitation, Raven glared at the duo, "Fine. But I don't like this. She's an asset to the team. Our best at hand to hand combat and the only one who could lay a hand on Red X. I'll tell her in the morning."_

"_Friend Raven, we are most sorry." Star was genuinely sad._

"_Save it, Kori....save it for Gigi." Raven snapped as a window could be heard cracking. She took a deep breath before stalking away from Cyborg and Starfire._

Giovanni listened to the quiet footsteps echoing away from the room as she stared down at

Red X's mask being twisted in her hands. She was barely able to contain the energy, it was pulsating in the tips of her fingers. It was begging to be released as she felt rage, sadness, and devastation screaming to get through.

Suddenly she felt a wave of calmness wash over her. Red X's hand was covering hers, "Are you okay? Just then your eyes...they were turning white." His voice was so soft as he broke the silence.

She felt the energy returning to her center. It was strange, her eyes had never turned white before. All at once she felt disoriented, "They were....what?"

"Glowing white." His eyes were flashing concern. "Sure you're okay?"

"I don't know...." She muttered breathlessly, "After all this time, they've never fully trusted me." She let out a short hysterical laugh, " I'm walking the fucking edge....."

"I'm sorry you hand to hear that." His voice was sympathetic as he moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Are you?" She snapped suddenly, shrugging off the arm he tried to wrap around her shoulders. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He was baffled by her change in demeanor.

"What Victor said! Are you influencing my damn thoughts and emotions? Is what I'm feeling real? Can I trust you?" Her voice was low with barely contained anger.

Giovanni was startled out of her anger when Red X seized her face with both hands and kissed her passionately. She struggled at first but weakened as he pushed her back on the bed. She moaned in distress when he stopped kissing her to toss his jacket on the floor.

"I don't have to use tricks or mind control to get what I want." He whispered between nipping her neck.

"We can't," she whispered heatedly as he worked on pulling their shirts off, "Beastboy could wake up...someone could hear..."

"Oh, he won't be waking up until I'm long gone and we're finished." His voice was low with need as they both fumbled with getting her skirt off.

"Just rip the damn thing off." Giovanni growled in frustration. "Rip the fishnets off too while you're at it."

"My, my aren't we impatient?" Red X sneered teasingly as he ripped the skirt down the middle and tossed it aside. "So eager suddenly," he chided before tearing the fishnets to shreds.

"Can't help it with you pawing like a damn animal." She sneered back, reaching for his zipper.

The air crackled around them with Giovanni's released energy. Clouds were beginning to gather over the Tower and swell with torrential rains.

His hands felt so cool on her heated skin as they explored familiar territory. Thunder shook the Tower when they finally joined to become one.

"This is real," was the only thought repeating itself through their feverish minds as they moved together.

They both couldn't care if Giovanni's lust driven storm woke all of Jump City or if their loud moans broke Red X's weak concentration and shattered the sleeping curse over Beastboy.

Giovanni gasped in surprise when she kissed Red's neck and tasted blood. He was sweating blood and she realized each time they moved, blood was being rubbed into her skin.

Then she cried out when he bit her. Her body loved it. It was so intense, so intoxicating to have your essence being drained out of you. She almost didn't want him to stop. Wanted him drain her dry. But just as soon as it began, it all stopped when Red X threw back his head with a groan as they both reached their peak.

Red X collapsed on top of her as they both lay panting. Giovanni could feel the energy flowing back to her as the storm slowly receded.

"Oh wow...." She gasped running her fingers through his hair as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Much better than a dream, huh?" He panted into her neck. He could feel the blood pulsating through her veins and resisted the urge to taste it again.

"Oh yeah." She smirked. "But now I'm covered in blood."

"Sorry about that." She could feel him grinning.

"No, you're not." She muttered rolling her eyes. "This still doesn't change anything. I'm still pissed....at everyone. Especially you, since now I'm _compromised_."

Red X propped himself up on an arm and stared down at her, "The only thing I can say is, you're not compromised, despite popular opinion. I would never make you hurt your friends."

Giovanni was suddenly suspicious, "What about earlier? When you channeled your rage through me, which caused me to hurt Raven and Gar?"

He sighed in amusement, "You never let anything go, do you? Thought I could distract for awhile but I guess you're just too sharp for that, aren't you?"

Gigi pinched his arm, "Answer the damn question."

"Okay," He smiled with a wince, "while _Gar_ was busy lighting a fire up your ass, I was in Gotham paying a visit to a very old friend. One thing lead to another and ....well, let's say it wasn't a warm reception." He sighed with boredom. "We fought. I become enraged, my concentration wasn't too good and I mistakenly opened our connection. That's all. We merely felt the same shit. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh." Gigi blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't trust me either. I can be a very naughty boy." He grinned. "Oh and your friend Star packs a wallop. I damn near fell off a building. Still aches," He added the latter part with a grimace.

Gigi grimaced, "Yeah. I'm still feeling that shit, too."

They both fell silent as they laid in each other's arms. Giovanni knew she had quite possibly just had the best sex she'd ever have in her life and that was a big statement. Remy had been good, great even but Red X had just helped her reach new heights. She let out a contented sigh, maybe he wasn't that bad even if he was a vampire. She absently noted that blood was slowly dripping from her neck and the old bite marks. She'd have a lot of explaining to do in the morning but right now she didn't care.

"You know," Giovanni whispered, "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"We'll do this again. Make no mistakes about that." He chuckled nuzzling her neck.

"Don't do that. It tickles." She barely suppressed a giggled as she realized she might not have any need for Starfire's sleeping potion. Not as long as she had the real thing laying beside her.


	3. Blood Lust

**"Ruby Dreams"**

**By:** DarkSeductress

**Summary:** (AU) Raven is the leader of Titans, who have just reached adulthood. Titan member Giovanni, the weather witch, is having strange dreams linked to the criminal Red X, which are making her powers spin wildly out of control.

**WARNINGS:** Vampirism (which means blood play, blood drinking, and basically just blood in general), semi-consensual sexual situations, X-men crossover, mentions of Static Shock

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Teen Titans, X-men, or Static Shock. They are owned by their respective parties.

**Feedback**: appreciated

**Distribution:** Just ask first

**Author's Note:** Here's the list of character names again: Gambit/Remy LeBeau, Storm/Ororo Munroe, Dr. Jean Grey/same, Professor X/Charles Xavier, Magneto/Magnus, Beastboy/Garfield (Gar) Logan, Starfire/Kori, Cyborg/Victor Stone, Raven/ Raven Roth, Robin/Richard Grayson. If I left anyone out, let me know!

**Author's Note 2:** There's going to be quite a bit of hostility, physical violence, and profane, vulgar language in this chapter. A lot of sexual tension as well. You've been warned.

**Chapter 3:** Blood Lust

Beastboy cut his eyes at Giovanni as he joined the Titans for breakfast. To say the least Beastboy was pissed and the object of his poor mood was seated across the table from him.

He had woken up attached to beeping machines in the infirmary. His senses had been jotted by the scent of blood and not just any blood but dead, sweaty blood and the lingering aroma of sex. He noticed movement from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Giovanni tip-toeing toward the door with a bundle of sheets and clothing. His breath caught when he saw the giant red x sprayed across the back of the trench coat she was wearing. His eyes narrowed when he realized the trench coat was the only thing she was wearing.

_That fucking manipulative whore_, was the only thought in his head then and the strongest sentiment floating in his mind at the moment.

Gar watched her fiddling with the scarf around her neck with a glare etched on her features and what he had known this morning was only confirmed. _The deceptive bitch._

She wasn't as upset about the situation as she'd have everyone believe. Beastboy knew darkness and innocence. He could almost sense it.

Starfire would always be an innocent no matter how coy she tried to be or the amount of _little white half-truths_ she told. It wasn't in her nature to be malicious or conniving. Sure Kori could be angry, be jealous, maybe even possessive but she'd never willingly hurt another soul.

But Giovanni... she was a completely different person. A person whose sole creed in life was her own self-preservation. She was tainted. She was cloaked in darkness. She knew it. He knew it. And he was sure Raven knew it.

Beastboy had read Giovanni's file when her request to join the Titans had first been submitted. He may be a clown but he was not scatter-brained or naive. He had read everyone's file when he first joined the team. One thing he had learned from his hellish existence was to be prepared for anything. And he was definitely prepared for dealing with Giovanni, even if Raven wasn't...even if she was blinded by friendship. Gar wasn't sure if Raven realized people like Giovanni weren't capable of developing true, lasting friendships.

And it wasn't something he speculated upon, it was a fact to anyone who knew her history and was able to read between the lines.

He wondered if she'd be able to take Raven's little announcement in stride or if she'd finally let her facade break but chances are it'd take something more to make a professional like her crack...something like Red X.

Beastboy glanced across the table at Raven, who was looking particularly stressed. Poor Raven.....Raven considered Giovanni her friend and therefore didn't want to contemplate the thought of Giovanni being compromised. The reluctance was obvious in Raven's demeanor when she had come to check on him in the infirmary this morning.

"_Um...Hey, Gar...How are you this morning?" Raven had asked tiredly staring about the infirmary._

"_A little sore. A little suspicious but otherwise fine." His annoyance was evident as Raven removed various attachments that were monitoring his health. "How are you?"_

"_Oh, I'm fine.... My heritage helps me bounce back quickly." He noticed her glancing around the room in confusion and the deliberate omission of her father's demon-blood. "Have you seen Giovanni? After her episode last night Vic and Kori wanted to strap her down....but I don't see her...."_

"_Yeah, that.... I untied her. She was getting pretty antsy. I figured I'd help so she wouldn't blow something up." He smiled sheepishly, waiting for Raven to bite the lie._

_Her eyes narrowed slightly._

"_We kind of made up.... I mean I knew she would never really try to hurt me....." He tried for a hopeful expression, "It had to be Red X or something..." He watched as Raven nodded with a sigh. Good, Red X had distracted her from the obvious loopholes in his lie. Distraction was Gar's ultimate weapon._

_She then began to relay her conversation with Cyborg and Starfire to him._

"_I'd really hate to do that to her. It'd be a sign of distrust." Raven was so distressed, the machine beside Beastboy cracked. "Sorry...this is just so hard for me. Gigi's my friend but if the team is in danger I have to do what's best for all of us."_

_Beastboy feigned a sigh, "I know, Raven. Just understand we all trust her." _Don't trust her as far as I can throw her. _"We all love her." _Hate her fucking guts. _"But she's been just a bit unbalanced since all of this started, you gotta admit." _Told you she was fucking crazy, will be shouting, "told you so" very soon.

"_Guess you're right..." Raven nodded. "Well, I'm off to tell her. Wish me luck."_

_Gar then gave Raven a genuine smile, "Good luck." He wished her all the fucking luck in the world because he wanted that bitch around long enough for him to expose her secrets._

Beastboy's attention was snapped back to the present when he heard Kori's voice.

"Friend Gigi, has Raven talked to you?" Starfire inquired hesitantly.

"Yes." Giovanni grumbled, clutching her fork dangerously as she speared a piece of pancake.

"We just wanted to tell you, this isn't a trust issue." Victor stated softly.

"So I've been told." Gigi spat, throwing a pointed look at Raven, who glared in return as the toaster combusted.

"I told you, Giovanni, none of us are happy with this decision. We just don't know enough about vampires or Red X to determine how this is truly going to affect you in the long run." Raven's calm voice did not mask her annoyance or the cracking window heard from a distance.

"In other words, no one trusts me." Giovanni snapped. "I can't believe any of you! We're supposed to be a team, better yet friends, and you think I'm going to fucking blow everything up or worse hurt one of you! All of because of some damn bite marks on my fucking chest!"

Raven was massaging her temples, trying desperately not to blow something else up.

Starfire was cringing into her cereal, thinking they did sound just a bit hypocritical.

Cyborg was staring everywhere but Giovanni, he felt guilty but justified.

And Beastboy....

He was trying not to grin at Giovanni, so he opted for staring at the ceiling.

Giovanni took a few breaths to calm herself and draw her energy back before the wind knocked the Tower over.

"Okay....You know what? Fine. I. Don't. Care. But you're going to need me before this shit is over. Just remember that. I'm going to training room. You can tell Storm and Jean when they arrive." Giovanni muttered, before calmly rising from the table and leaving her unfinished breakfast.

Beastboy idly wondered if he was the only one who noticed the electricity crackling around Giovanni and her sudden case of static cling. After taking one look at his comrades it was quite easy for him to resist the urge to fall over with convulsions of laughter. Giovanni was good. She was real good. But he was better. So much better.

Giovanni scowled as she punched the bag in front of her.

She growled as she threw a kick, "Fuck all of them..... Damn assholes.... Best friends, my ass..."

She knew the wind was whipping against the Tower and for once in her life, she didn't give a damn. It could blow over the whole Tower for all she cared. She hated all of them at the moment.

"Scheming behind my fucking back..." She growled as the air crackled with electricity.

Giovanni took a deep breath and paused for a second wiping the sweat from her brow. A little voice in her mind was telling her, she had no right to be this angry. She did fuck Red X last night, right under their noses.

"Maybe I can't be trusted...." A dark smile began to spread but she quickly shook her head to rid it of that line of thought. "Stop, Giovanni. You can be trusted. Last night you just made a mistake. You would never hurt them.... never....nothing could make you hurt them..... Especially Raven.... But I could if I wanted to.... maybe I should just to teach them a fucking lesson." She shook her head again and cried, "Stop it, damn it. I won't do it. I can't. I won't."

Something was very wrong with her. She just couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was Red X fucking around with her. But he had promised he wouldn't. He swore he wouldn't.

But if she was completely honest, something had always been wrong with her. She was always fighting a constant struggle with what she deemed her _dark side_. She was sure everyone, super heroes and all, had these thoughts. That's what she had told herself when Xavier had first brought her to the X-mansion. She just had to learn how to control it. But soon she realized it might be more.... Soon she wasn't just thinking about giving someone a little zap if they pissed her off....Soon she was doing just that.

Of course, Xavier had called her into his office and they had a long conversation. He had told her everyone had a dual nature. Everyone fought against their_ ids_, so to speak. He informed her, it might even be harder for her because of the constant pull nature had over her. He instructed her to meditate, to take Ororo as her mentor.

She had tried. She really had. But it just wouldn't be controlled or contained and her late night sex romps with Remy LeBeau didn't help. It only fueled her inner rage to see him flaunting the untouchable Rogue, in her very face as if Giovanni Willows was only good for a late night fuck.

The tension had finally snapped in the Danger Room, one afternoon when Giovanni and Rogue had a nasty argument, which escalated into a violent fist fight. She knew many people in the mansion thought her a fool for tangling with an invincible bitch but Giovanni wasn't called a weather witch for kicks.

It had ended with Remy throwing a powerful charged card at Giovanni's back and promptly knocking her out. _People always hit me in my fucking back....I wonder why...._ To say the least, that had been the end of that relationship. So Giovanni decided to leave without a word to anyone. She was sure Professor X probably _knew_ the moment she had decided, _knew_ where she was going, and _knew_ who she was going to see. She always held a fascination as to why he never tried to stop her, when he knew her intentions. But just as he knew that, he probably knew she would eventually make her way back home as he so elegantly put it when she returned laden with guilt, shame, and remorse.

But her dark side had been satisfied for the time being and had only began to rear it's ugly head when she had joined the Titans. So once again she was struggling to control it and her powers. Both seemed to have a mind of their own and she wondered if maybe Red X had anything with the sudden strength of their rebellion.

Or maybe if Gar was triggering something in her. She froze suddenly as she realized somone was watching her.

She whips around to see Gar leaning against the frame of the entrance. He looks perfectly at ease in a gray t-shirt and matching sweat-pants. He looks totally confident with his arms folded against his chest and a smirk. She wonders how long he's been standing there.

_Insufferable little bastard..... _Giovanni thinks nastily but says instead, "Hello, Gar. How ya doing?" There's an icy smile on her lips. She isn't deceived by his friendly stance because she learned one thing after joining the Titans: There was nothing friendly about Garfield Logan.

"Hi, Gigi. I'm fine but you don't seem to be doing so well. That was a nice little conversation you were having with yourself. Bring back any unpleasant memories?" His smirk remains in place as he unfolds his arms and walks into the room.

"Yes, it was. One of the many ways I keep myself sane. And no. I don't have any unpleasant memories." Her smile is still in place as she reaches for a towel. "Anything I can help you with, Gar?" She resists the urge to sneer his name.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He shrugs. "I just came to spar. Figured you might need someone to help you let off some pent up tension, since your _friend_ isn't here." She notices a slight sneer as he says _friend_.

"And what friend might that be?" She sneers back. If he wants this little game of pleasantries to turn ugly so quick, she doesn't mind in the least.

"Oh come on, Gigi, don't tell me you don't consider the man you fuck your friend? Maybe, you have another for them?" Beastboy gave her a feral smile as he took a fighting stance.

Giovanni's eyes widened a bit before narrowing. She knew it was likely he knew something or he wouldn't have lied to Raven about setting her loose but she never thought he knew that much.

Instead of glaring, she gave him a saucy smile, "Maybe I do. But one thing can be sure, you'll never have the pleasure of finding out."

Suddenly he charged at her with deadly glint in his eyes. She smirked. Sure he knew how to push her buttons but she also knew how to push his. He throw a punch which she blocked before connecting a jab to his jaw.

He staggered back a bit but held his footing, "Very good. But I'm afraid, you're not good enough." He grinned before morphing out of sight.

Giovanni was instantly on defense and wondered frantically what the hell had he turned into. Her eyes darted around the room trying to spot green as she circled the room. _Stupid little dick head...._was the only thought circling her mind as her body tensed with anticipation.

"Come out, you little fuck and fight me like a fucking man." She shouted angrily, just before a kick connected to her back with a resounding _thwack_.

"Ah..." She let out a cry mixed with surprise and pain as she used the momentum to flip herself forward and land in a crouching position. A hand instantly went to her back as she glared daggers at Beastboy's grinning face. "You fucking bastard," she hisses angrily.

"I take that back. You just might be good enough." Giovanni instantly didn't like the connotations behind that statement and resisted the urge to shudder in response.

"You caught me once, you little prick. It won't happen twice. We'll see who'll be writhing in pain before this is over." She forced a smirk before her eyes glowed white.

Gar's eyes narrowed before they both charged at each other and met with flurry of punches and kicks. Gar stepped back hissing in pain. Every time any part of his body connected with hers, sparks of electricity shot through his body.

"Something wrong, Beastboy?" She sneered circling his panting form. "Can't take the shocks, baby?"

He shot her another feral grin, "So you were the great masked Lightning Bolt that helped Magneto and the Brotherhood at the Halloween Massacre?"

"How did you-"

Her confusion was cut short as Beastboy shot up and ran into her, landing on her as her back hit the floor with a thud. Giovanni's lungs instantly began heaving for air as she fought to get Beastboy off. But regardless of how skilled she was, he was man, thus making him stronger.

"Just stop. You can't fucking move." He grinned pinning her arms on each side of her head. "So what was that question you were about to ask? Oh yeah, how did know about you and the Brotherhood? How do I know about the missing 2 years in your profile? How do I know about you fucking Red X last night and about the new set of bite marks?" He used his teeth to rip the scarf away from her neck.

"Let me up, Garfield, or I swear I will fucking kill you." She panted laying completely still.

"But don't you want to know?" He taunted licking the marks on her neck.

"Get off!" She screamed bucking wildly.

He throw his head back and laughed at her before grinding his hips into hers. "You leave a damn trail wherever you go, Giovanni," he moaned into her ear, "a trail that even a blind man can follow. I'm surprised Raven hasn't found out, yet. But then again for a person gifted with empathy, she sure misses a lot doesn't she?"

She opened her mouth to retort when Beastboy shoved his tongue into her mouth. Giovanni's eyes widened before she bit down on his tongue hard and refused to let go. One good smack had her head reeling as she tasted blood in her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was hers or his.

"You dumb bitch! Are you fucking crazy?" Beastboy howled as he touched his tongue and drew back his hand to find blood.

"Yummy." She smirked licking her lips, smearing blood across them. "Maybe I am but it doesn't stop you from being a fucking pig. Besides, when Red X gets his hands on you, you're so dead." Giovanni let out a short mirthless laugh before her eyes turned red. Beastboy paused as warning bells went off in his head.

Two voices started to come out of Giovanni's mouth, "She's right, you know. When I get my hands on you, you are a dead man. So I suggest you get off her and leave the room and maybe I'll leave something for your friends to bury."

Beastboy knew that voice and he knew that smell. That putrid smell of death and blood pouring off Giovanni's body. He stumbled away from her as if he were burned. His hands were shaking. He couldn't stand the smell. If he didn't get away from it, he would go crazy and the beast would possess him.

He struggled to his feet never letting his eyes leave the ruby orbs staring through Giovanni's body.

Suddenly she groaned as the connection was broken and she fell back to the floor panting.

"I think you should do as he said, Gar, and get the fuck out here." A ghost of a smile was present on her face as she stared at the ceiling panting.

Beastboy was at a loss for words and made haste to leave the room. Maybe he had underestimated Giovanni. Maybe he had miscalculated how much power Red X had over her. Maybe there was something wrong with Giovanni Williows. He needed to talk Raven soon, even if it meant more lies.....


	4. Blood Reunions Act 1

"**Ruby Dreams"**

By: DarkSeductress

**Summary:** (AU) Raven is the leader of Titans, who have just reached adulthood. Titan member Giovanni, the weather witch, is having strange dreams linked to the criminal Red X, which are making her powers spin wildly out of control.

**WARNINGS:** Vampirism (which means blood play, blood drinking, and basically just blood in general), semi-consensual sexual situations, X-men crossover, mentions of Static Shock.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of the Teen Titans, X-men, or Static Shock. They are owned by their respective parties.

**Author's Note:** Just so everyone knows all the names of Titans and the other superheros they don't get confused: Robin - Richard Grayson, Beastboy - Garfield (Gar)Logan, Cyborg - Victor Stone, Raven - Raven Roth, Starfire - Koriand'r (Kori), Static Shock - Virgil Hawkins, Gear - Richie Foley, Storm - Ororo Munroe, Gambit - Remy Lebeau, Rogue - Marie. Those are some of the names for now, not all of them appear in this chapter but you need to know anyway.

**Feedback**: appreciated

**Distribution:** Just ask first.

**Author's Note 2: I just want to apologize for the long wait. I got to the middle of this chapter and got writer's block. Really sucks... So instead of making everyone wait even longer for the completed verison of chapter 4, I decided to split the chapter in two separate parts. So here's the first part of chapter 4. Hopefully, I'll have the second part done soon. I'd also like to personally thank everyone who left such glowing reviews for the other chapters. Your encouragement drives me forward. **

**Specials thanks to the ever-talented Darkmoon Knight. Read Scarlet Embrace, it rocks.**

**Chapter 4:** Blood Reunions Act 1

Raven sighed as she took a meditating position in her darkened room. She was unable to meditate in her usual spot on the rooftop because of the strong winds. Giovanni was obviously having a tantrum and Raven wasn't sure she could blame her. But at the same time Raven couldn't help being a bit annoyed. Giovanni seemed to be under the impression that the team delighted in temporarily losing a skilled fighter, contributing strategist, and most importantly a good friend. Raven had tried to relay everyone's dismay and reluctance to her but apparently it not gotten through. To say the least, Raven found Giovanni's attitude and behavior childish and unfair. It seemed something or someone was blocking her from thinking clearly and Raven would hate to think it was Red X.

Raven mused that in a way, she really shouldn't be too surprised. Professor Xavier had warned her that Giovanni was, at best, temperamental. He explained his reluctance of letting the weather-witch leave so soon. He believed that on many levels that Giovanni was not emotionally ready to commit to a firm cause. When Raven had asked why, Professor X only hinted to what he called _a dual nature_. He assured her that Giovanni was quite sane and not schizophrenic at all, she just didn't function well under extreme emotional distress.

To say the least, Raven initially had huge reservations about allowing the mutant to join the Titans. But everything changed when Raven met her. Raven had watched Giovanni spar with Scott Summers in the Danger Room. Raven was immediately impressed by Giovanni's physical skills along with the control she exerted over her powers. If Giovanni could keep up with the leader of the X-Men, she was perfect to Raven in that aspect.

But after talking to the green-haired young woman, Raven's decision was made. She liked Giovanni. She was intelligent and sharp, friendly with an air of cynicism, and was prone to bouts of morbid thoughts. Giovanni didn't view the world in black and white but was of the opinion that everything was in a shade of grey because everyone had 2 sides.

After introducing her to the other Titans and numerous discussions, arrangements had been made for Giovanni to officially join the team in 3 months. Raven noticed that everyone was excited except one green-toned asshole. She never let on but Raven had noted the change in Beastboy's behavior, the quiet hostility toward the weather-vixen. At first Raven thought Beastboy felt bringing in Giovanni was too soon after the Terra episode. Maybe he wasn't given enough time to get over her betrayal and ultimately her self-sacrificial death. But after talking to him, Raven realized that his quiet dislike had absolutely nothing to do with Terra.

Raven had decided to let the matter drop as long as Beastboy remained cordial to the new titan. But she wasn't easily fooled by his goofy laugh and didn't believe he was just being cautious.

And now she wondered why he had helped Giovanni out of her restraints. Garfield wasn't one to let anything go. He didn't like appearing weak and Raven assumed that he felt the situation last night made him appear very weak. So Raven was confused: Why did he help her? What was in it for him?

Something very wrong was going on.

"Raven, do you not know that frowning has been proven to cause wrinkles?"

Raven opened her eyes to Starfire smiling at her innocently, "How did you get in here, Kori?"

Star smiled sheepishly," I removed the door..."

Raven glanced towards the entrance of her room to see the door resting against the frame...ripped from its hinges.

"Kori..."Raven raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I am most sorry, Raven. I tapped the door politely, as you had strongly requested in a past discussion, but when you did not answer...I thought you were injured." Star's cheeks were slightly flushed as she waited for the backlash.

"It's okay, Star. You can always fix it." Raven shrugged, realizing how much she had mellowed in her _old _age of 23. She remembered the discussion Starfire was referring to and Raven remembered it being an all out scream-fest in which she had threatened any soul a slow, painful death if they ever violated the sanctity of her room again. That had been _years_ ago...yes, Raven had definitely mellowed.

"Just don't make a habit out of _removing_ my door." Raven gave Star a small smile. "So what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking...perhaps we were with haste regarding our decision last night." Star played with the helm of Raven's sleeve.

"I thought that at first, too but now I'm not too sure..." Raven stated thoughtfully.

"Please share." Star seemed relieved but perplexed by Raven's answer.

"Last night, I felt some things...emotions..They took on images and invaded my dreams..." Raven paused uncertainly, thinking perhaps she was being silly.

Star noticed Raven's hesitation, "Raven, if this matter is causing you too much discomfort, it may be best you not hold it in." Star stopped playing with Raven's sleeve and placed her hands in her lap and gave Raven her full attention.

Raven took a breath as her cheeks reddened," Okay...I dreamt of two people having sex...covered in blood."

Star raised an eyebrow, "Is it not normal for all creatures to have dreams of erotica?" Then after seeing Raven's pained expression of embarrassment, she added, "Or am I not understanding what you mean?"

"They were covered in blood, Star, and neither of the bodies belonged to me." Raven held her head.

"Well..." Star appeared pensive, "Maybe your mind was roleplaying... or perhaps it was symbolic of some other desire you have been suppressing?"

Raven felt like banging her head against a wall. She wished the ground would swallow her. Raven could look death in the eye, she could even face down her demonic father but she was beyond uncomfortable discussing sex with anyone, even if it happened to be Star.

"Raven, are you okay?" Star removed Raven's hands from her face and peered at her with concerned green eyes.

"No..." Raven ground out, resisting the urge to blow something up.

Star began playing with Raven's hands, "It is nothing to be ashamed of. On my home planet, it is-"

"Kori..."

"Yes, Raven?" Star smiled.

"Shut up for a moment and let me think." Raven muttered.

"Okay." Star didn't take it personally. She knew Raven wasn't the most friendly person in the world but she loved her anyway and took her rudeness in stride. When she had first met Raven, Raven would hardly look her in the eye but they had come a long way from that. She would wait patiently for Raven to express herself, something she still had trouble with when it came to her emotions.

Raven took a deep breath, "Kori, what I'm trying to tell you is I think I had someone else's dream last night and felt someone else's emotion...I'm not even sure if it was a dream..."

"Oh, why did you not just say that?" Star wondered rolling her eyes.

"I was." Raven muttered.

"I am sure you were..." Star smirked.

"Anyway, for some reason, I think it was Giovanni's emotions." Raven stated with a frown.

"...So, why do you think it was her?" Star wondered. "Do not frown. It causes wrinkles."

Raven ignored her last comment, "Everyone's emotions have a psychic signature. It sort of gives off a different signal to me. Like if we were separated in a crowd and you were sad and lonely, I would _just know _it was you and not Vic or Gar. It's hard to explain but the closer I am to a person the more in tune I am to their personal signature." Raven sighed, "I'm not sure if that made any sense."

"It makes a lot of sense...It is very sweet of you...So I guess you are completely in tune to me, right?" Star smiled happily.

"I wasn't trying to be sweet..." Raven blushed, "That's just the way it works...and yeah, I guess I am but anyway... I'm not too sure but I'm pretty sure it was Giovanni. Her signature is very hard to pick out unless she's angry. She's very good at blocking general psychic reaches."

"Psychic reaches? Now that I am not sure I understand." Star was truly interested, it was a rare occasion that Raven discussed the mechanics of her powers so openly.

"I'm not a complete psychic as you know, I'm only able to pick up emotions. So even when I am not exerting my powers, they still pick up on vague emotions. Like if Gar is annoyed with Cyborg, even when I'm not actually trying to feel it, I will anyway because my empathy is constantly pulling. Usually, I just push it to the back of my mind, unless I want to use it. But the thing about Giovanni, is I never pick up any emotional residue. She's very good at closing out her mind and emotions. So I'm not too familiar with her signature if it isn't completely buzzing and for some reason last night, I think it was completely buzzing but clouded by someone else. So I'm not too sure..." Raven explained.

"Are you thinking that someone is Red X?" Star sounded wary.

Raven nodded.

"Then if it wasn't a dream, that would mean he was somehow able to get into the Tower without alerting our security...or..." Against her own advice, Star frowned.

"Or Giovanni let him in." Raven finished.

Star cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Now I understand why you do not think we were with haste. I want to say something, Raven, but I do not want you to get upset."

"You know that's a promise I can't make, Kori. Just tell me and I'll do my best to handle it." Raven raised an eyebrow. Star wasn't easily startled or prone to panic when impossible situations occurred, that's why Raven could confide in her, so if this was upsetting her it was serious.

"Raven, I like Giovanni." Star stated quietly looking down at her and Raven's entwined hands. "She is very nice to me. At times she acts like you and at times she acts how Gar used to act but something is wrong. I do not want to believe that she would allow our enemy into our abode but yet with her current behavior I know it is possible. I am worried for her and for you because I know you two are almost like sisters... but I hope that is not clouding your judgement. And then there is Gar, whom I can not figure out. He does not like Gigi and I do not know why and it is becoming troubling..."

"You're very perceptive." Raven stated calmly. Star was right. Raven was agitated and upset because she knew what Star was saying held a lot of truth.

"You are upset." Star searched her eyes.

"No."

"Yes, you are. There is no need to lie to me." Star mumbled sadly.

"It has nothing to do with you, Star. This situation is driving everyone insane. Red X is ripping us apart." Raven tried to smile but failed. "Maybe I'm not being a good leader."

"That is a blatant lie." Star glared. "Just because there is trouble does mean you can run from it."

"This won't be the first time someone has betrayed us." Raven stated quietly.

"Just say her name." Star huffed.

"Say whose name?" Raven wondered innocently.

"Terra!" Star snapped as Raven flinched. "Terra was a mistake that nearly ripped all of us apart. But that will not happen again. We are stronger. We are smarter. We have a great leader and I know _she _will insure our safety. Everyone makes mistakes. Stop doing _the mope_ about it. It is over. Terra's gone and Giovanni is not Terra. So just...shut up..."

Raven flinched again. Starfire angry was not a pretty sight and usually nothing made her angry except Raven moping, her friends being hurt, and discussing Terra.

"Are you finished?" Raven asked as coolly as she could.

"If you are finished, then yes, I am finished with that subject too." Star stated quietly. "Everything will turn out fine."

"Maybe you're right." Raven shrugged.

"Of course I am right." Star smiled pulling Raven into a bear hug and pecking her nose. Star giggled at Raven trying to appear annoyed while blushing.

"Now I feel like a damn-" Suddenly Raven slumped forward as a strong wave of emotion hit that she wasn't expecting. The diamond on her forehead started glowing.

"Raven, what is wrong?" Star was wary of touching her, when she was overtaken by someone else's emotions, it usually had a violent outcome.

"Damn Beastboy..." Raven ground through her clinched teeth as another wave of complete fury hit her.

Starfire's eyes narrowed, something had to be done about this very soon.

Raven took several deep breaths trying to calm her mind. The diamond on her forehead stopped glowing. Raven glared. She didn't say a word as she marched over to her closet and pulled out a cape.

"Are you okay?" Star asked standing.

"Yes and this shit is going to stop now." Raven stated as Star floated after her.

"Please, do not do anything rash or agitate the situation." Star pleaded as Raven marched toward the elevator.

"I'm not going to do anything rash." Raven growled, then muttered under her breath, "I'm just going to rip Garfield a new asshole..."

"Raven..." Star gasped. "Do not be-"

Star was interrupted by the elevator door opening to spill out Beastboy. He didn't look to be in the best shape and Raven could feel the anger, frustration, and fear pouring off of him even as he tried to mask it with a goofy grin.

"Elevator's free." He grinned attempting to brush past them.

"Cut the bullshit, Gar." Raven snapped.

"Huh?" His grin dropped.

"I don't know what the fuck just happened but I felt it. So fess up, now." Raven demanded with a growl.

"Nothing happened." He stated calmly.

"Oh? So you're just feeling pissed and horny for kicks?" Raven snapped, grabbing the front of his sweatshirt, "Where the hell is Giovanni? And don't lie because I know you did something!"

"Raven!" Starfire pleaded.

"I didn't do anything to her. You should ask what the fuck she did to me." He glared before opening his mouth and revealing a bloody tongue.

"Giovanni wouldn't do something like that unless you provoked her." Raven pushed him away from her.

"Yeah maybe before she had fucked Red X but now it's whole new game." He muttered fixing his shirt.

"You're still lying, Gar." Raven stated, staring at him evenly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Raven, but I'm not." He smirked.

Raven opened her mouth to retort but her T-com started to beep.

"Raven here."

"Hey, Rae, Storm and Dr. Grey just arrived and they brought a guest." Cyborg's voice stated.

"Okay, I'll be right there, Vic." She clicked it off and turned back to Beastboy, "Let me remind you, Garfield, that I _am_ the leader of the Titans and I'm not as oblivious to what's going on as _some_ would like to think. I know you have a problem with Gigi but that's going to be fixed, you can do it yourself or I'll do it but this bullshit you've been pulling lately will stop. There's too much drama going on with Red X, without you adding to it. I'm putting your ass on notice."

Gar slapped a smile on his face, "Whatever you say, Rae, whatever you say."

Raven rolled her eyes before grabbing Star's hand and disappearing in the black flames of a raven. Raven was sure she heard Garfield mutter something like _fucking dykes _before the teleport was complete. She shook her head in disgust. Changes were definitely in order.

End of Act 1.

Expect Act 2 soon.


End file.
